


Ain't No Reason Not To Kick Ass

by IowaGuy1979



Series: Life is Letterkenny [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Badass Chloe Price, F/F, More brain damaging stupidity, Out of Character, Protective Chloe Price, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: The Captain protects her First Mate, and shows Arcadia Bay who kicks the most ass.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Life is Letterkenny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135163
Kudos: 2





	Ain't No Reason Not To Kick Ass

Max walked up to Warren, who was leaning against his car. Following behind her was Chloe, scowling. As she always looked, when Warren was around.

“Here’s your flash drive back. Great movies!”

“Did you watch Cannibal Holocaust, Max? It’s awesome!”

“Nah, too damn scary.”

“That’s what I appreciates about you, Max.”

“That’s what you appreciates about me, Warren?”

Chloe stared death at the boy. “I’m gonna need you to take 20% off the top there, Squirrely Graham.”

Warren’s eyes immediately shot downward. “Oh, hey! Look at you, cement!”

Later on, the two were at the scrapyard, talking with Frank. He held a large bottle and two shot glasses.

“If anyone catches us, I don’t know you. Too young to be drinkin’, anyway.”

Chloe thought back to the note she had found. About how Rachel had been too cowardly to talk to her about it, face to face. “And you’re too old to be fuckin’ teenage girls, but, here we are.”, she ground out.

With a deadly glare, he set the bottle and glasses on the rusted hood of a [Chevy Caprice Classic](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a5/Chevrolet-Caprice-Classic-coupe.jpg). Pouring two shots, he set them down.

The two girls threw them back, tapping the empty glasses twice on the hood when they were done.

Loud techno music suddenly blasted in the air from a boombox. A bunch of guys, dressed in black and holding glow sticks entered, walking past Chloe’s truck.

“Aw shit. The fuckin’ skids.”, Frank growled.

The leader of the group came close to the two girls. “Hey, Max.” Evan said. “I really liked those pictures you took for class.”

Chloe shot him a look as he grew closer. “Hands to yourself, skid.”

“I’m just sharing a moment with a fellow artist, you degenerate.” He was almost in Max’s personal space.

“One!”

Closer.

“Two!”

Chloe didn’t even wait to finish. She raced towards the boy.

He ran back to his cohorts, and they scattered out of the scrapyard.

Couple of hours later, the two sat at the dining room of the Price house. It’d always be the Price house, fuck that pornstache wearing meathead.

The house phone rang. Chloe picked it up.

“‘lo? Stay on the sidewalk, don’t come up the driveway.”

Setting the phone down, she lit another cigarette. Time to show who the baddest boss bitch in the Bay was, yet again.

As Max and Chloe got to the end of the driveway, several kids they vaguely recognized from Arcadia Bay High stood around. A kid about 6 and a half feet tall, who seemed to weigh a good 350 pounds stood in the center. Thank god that it was all fat.

“No hair pullin’. No eye gougin’”, was all Max said. The two stepped toward each other. The boy grabbed Chloe in a bear hug. She slammed her head against his.

Chloe stood by the bathroom sink, as Max applied the Neosporin and band aids. 

“Hadn’t expected him to try and throw me against that moving car. Good thing I had him in an atomic wedgie.”

“That was fucking goddamn dumb. Seems like you’re spare parts, half the time.” Max gave Chloe a look that was a mix of “You do that again, and I’ll kill you”, and “What the fuck am I going to do with you?”

“Well, it doesn’t matter, since I’ve got a Time Lord on my side”, the other girl grinned.

Max rolled her eyes as she kissed Chloe. The taller girl let out a hiss of pain, as Max pressed against her busted lip.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sequel No One Asked For, Yet Again!
> 
> Was watching some of the Letterkenny episodes, and thought of how Max, Chloe, et. al, would act.
> 
> Skids are what the drug users and pushers are called in the show. Won't be going into too much detail on that, if I continue the series.
> 
> Was going to have Nathan be the skids leader, originally. But, a rich kid really wouldn't fit into the group's vibe, I thought.
> 
> Hope you didn't brain your damage too much reading this.
> 
> Again, I own nothing related to Life Is Strange, Letterkenny, or any companies associated with the two.


End file.
